Rencontres et retrouvailles
by Feuwise
Summary: Cette fanfic se passe après que Naruto et Sasuke se soient revus chap 306. Naruto se pose des questions sur sa relation avec Sasuke et est près à tout pour le revoir... Plusieurs couples Sasunaru, Itakisa, Orokabu et d'autres....
1. Chapter 1: Sans toi!

Cette fanfic se passe après que Naruto et Sasuke se soient revus chap 306. Naruto se pose des questions sur sa relation avec Sasuke et est près à tout pour le revoir... Plusieurs couples Sasunaru entre autre.

**Titre : **Sadness and Sorrow

**Auteur :** Feuwise, et oui c'est moi, vous me connessez pas? Normal, c'est ma première fic.

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, dommage.

**Rating : **T

**Dédicace :** A ma meilleure amie « Fanofsamwise ». D'ailleurs c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai écrit cette fanfic alors remercier la.

**Notes** : J'ai commencé à inventer cette fanfic dans ma voiture, en écoutant « Sadness and Sorrow » (de Naruto) avec ma meilleure amie. C'est pour ça que la fanfic s'appelle comme cela , ou plutôt s'appelait puisque quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer qu'il en existait déjà une de ce nom. Du coup maintenant elle se nomme « rencontres et retrouvailles » ce qui est très différent. Mais il colle tout de même au sujet. Au début je voulais écrire une histoire bien triste, mais je trouve la music beaucoup plus émouvante que ce que j'ai écris. Normale elle est tellement belle !

J'avais écris une meilleure versions mais mon ordi à chopé un virus et j'ai tout perdu, du coup ce chapitre n'est pas aussi réussi qu'il l'aurait du mdr.

En tout cas Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sans toi **

L'herbe noir, le ciel gris, l'horizon : ténèbres insondables. Une petite lueur ? Non…. Il n'y avait plus rien, rien…. Comme il avait dû souffrir, comme il avait dû avoir mal. Simplement tout perdre, sans y être préparé. C'était pire que tout ! Pire que ce qui lui arrivait à lui. Comment avait-il réussi à survivre ? Comment ? Comment avait-il réussi à avancer, toutes ses années ? A sourire ? Son sourire, la lumière, le soleil qui s'élève parmi les ombres, son sourire, cette lame sans pitié qui lui déchirait le cœur.

De petites foulées sans but, les arbres, les murs des habitations, les rues vides. Une lente descente dans la nuit. Un couple passa près de lui, ils riaient, se serrant l'un contre l'autre sans gène. Ils semblaient si heureux… Le bonheur ? Le malheur ? Sasuke…. Il faisait froid. Quelle heure était-il ? La question l'effleura à peine, ses yeux, son attention, se concentrant uniquement vers l'avant. Un grincement sourd retentit sur sa droite, il sursauta à peine. C'était la balançoire, cette fameuse balançoire qu'il connaissait si bien, la seule à ne pas l'avoir rejeter durant toute ses longues années, ses dix premières années….

Non ! Il y avait aussi Iruka, Iruka…. Il sourit tristement. Et maintenant il y avait tant de monde, oui tant de monde, tant d'ami, tant de gens qui l'aimaient, avaient foi en lui. Et pourtant…. Pourtant cela ne lui suffisait pas.

Il tendit ses doigts vers la corde de la balançoire, hésita, l'effleura. Est-ce qu'il oserait ? Cela faisait si longtemps ? Assis là, se balançant d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière, le passé, le futur ? Il devait avancer, quoi qu'il arrive, s'élancer. Mais le passé ? Son bras retomba mollement contre son buste. Lui n'avait rien perdu, Sasuke n'était pas mort ? Il avait seulement choisi un autre chemin, un chemin qui l'éloignait de lui. Tandis que Sasuke, Sasuke…. Lui il n'avait plus de mère, plus de père, plus de frère…. Il ne pouvait pas les ramener, il ne pourrait plus jamais les voir. Alors que lui, Naruto savait que quelque part dans ce monde, Sasuke se tenait là, bien vivant. Mais si Orochimaru prenait son corps, il mourrait à son tour. Et là Naruto le perdrait totalement. A moins qu'il le suive et encore, rien ne lui prouverait que la mort l'amènerait aux côtés de son ami.

Il soupira. Mais quand bien même Sasuke disparaîtrait, il lui resterait, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura et tout les autres…. N'était-ce pas trop demander ? La personne qu'il désirait près de lui était la plus inaccessible. Pourquoi demandait-il tant ? Ne pouvait-il laisser Sasuke mener sa vie comme il l'entendait, à près tout rien ne lui donnait le droit de décider pour quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas pour Sasuke, celui-ci avait tant souffert, il avait dû avoir si mal. Rien que de penser à son ancien ami lui déchirait le cœur, alors pour Sasuke, lorsqu'il repensait à sa famille, ses rêves passés…. Il était condamné à être hanté par ses souvenirs affreux, son frère, les corps sans vie de ses parents….

Il était plus que normal qu'il désire se venger, lui aussi, Naruto agissait pareil, dès qu'il avait aperçu Orochimaru il avait laissé la haine l'envahir, le démon renard c'était emparé de lui, il avait blessé Sakura, car plus rien, plus rien d'autre que Sasuke n'avait d'importance. Sa vie, à présent, se résumait à la recherche de Sasuke, tout comme la vie de Sasuke n'avait pour d'autre but que celui de trouver son frère. Et Itachi voulait le capturer, quel cercle diabolique ! Il était sorti du village endormi, tout était si paisible mais également si sombre.

Qui était-il pour dire à Sasuke ce qu'il convenait ou non de faire ? Il n'avait aucun droit sur lui ! Mais alors que faire….. Il passa sur le pont, là où ils avaient naguère l'habitude de se donner rendez vous, tout les quatre. Kakashi arrivait toujours en retard se qui les obligeaient à se retrouver seuls lui, Sasuke et Sakura. Des fois il arrivait avant tout les autres et attendait nerveusement les autres, impatient de commencer les missions. D'autres fois, seuls avec Sakura qui repoussait ses avances avec sauvagerie. Et d'autres fois seul avec…. Il s'éloigna, trop de souvenirs….

Près de la forêt, tant de missions, de peur, de joie. Il lui sembla entrapercevoir un léger bruissement entre les branches, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, il s'élança, courut, sans qu'il sache pourquoi un espoir infini venait de l'envahir, il écarta les feuillages, les uns après les autres, scruta les alentours mais il faisait si noir, il ne voyait presque rien. Le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre, derrière lui, il sauta sur un buisson. Quelque chose s'enfuit, il le poursuivit, mais les ombres s'emparèrent à nouveau de la présence tant recherchée. Il tendit l'oreille mais son cœur battait trop fort et son esprit divaguait. Sasuke, Sasuke, criait-il de l'intérieur, où es-tu ? je veux te voir ? S'il te plait ! Sasuke, j'ai besoin de te voir, rien qu'une seconde, une mini seconde, mais s'il te plait ! SASUKE !

« Fffffffff » Là ! Il bondit, quelque chose de doux, un pelage blanc, son cœur se déchira, ses mains lâchèrent prise. Le lapin s'enfuit entre les ombres. Quel imbécile ! Sasuke ici…. Impossible ! Comment avait-il pu croire ! Pourquoi avait-il tant espéré ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Le vent glacial lui frappa violemment le visage, il leva ses yeux embrumés de larmes vers le ciel sans étoile. Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus, un peu trop. Ses genoux frappèrent durement le sol, le souffle lui manquait, il n'avait plus d'air, sa gorge se dessécha, sa vue se troubla. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il en avait tant besoin pour vivre. Ses doigts se serrèrent vainement sur sa poitrine, il avait si mal ! Il s'effondra sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans un dernier souffle : « Sasuke ».


	2. Chapter 2 : Fièvre

**Note :** J'ai mis T pour le rating, seulement, il ne se passe rien de trop choquant dans ma fic, peut-être à la fin si, mais sincèrement je lisais des trucs bien pire à dix ans. Cependant, on est jamais trop prudent lol.

Pour les couples qu'il va y avoir dans cette fic, je devrais peut-être préciser pour ne pas décevoir certains, je les rajoute également dans mon résumé. Sasunaru, Itakisa, Orokabu et d'autres dont je ne suis pas encore sûr, alors vous verrez bien.

* * *

**Fièvre**

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ca ne lui ressemble pas !

- Mais si, tu connais pourtant bien Naruto ! Il a dû vouloir trop s'entraîner !

- Beaucoup trop à mon goût, c'est l'hiver, il fait froid. Il a attrapé la crève, comment veut-il se battre s'il est malade ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Après tout, tu es à ses côtés et je ne connais pas meilleur médecin, à part peut-être Tsunade.

- Merci Kakashi-sensei mais il n'empêche que je suis inquiète pour lui. Il est bizarre ses derniers temps. Et puis toute cette histoire….

- Oui….

- Sasuke, Orochimaru, l'Akatsuki…. Je ne sais pas mais il faudrait peut-être mieux que….

- Sakura-chan !

Naruto venait de se redresser de son lit, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est cool que tu sois là et vous aussi Kakashi-sensei ! Mais pourquoi au fait ?

- Naruto ! Hurla Sakura en accourant à son chevet. Reste couché, lui ordonna-t-elle en l'empêchant de se lever !

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Baka ! Tu es malade, tu as passé toute la nuit dans la forêt ! C'est un jounin qui t'a trouvé, il a d'abord cru que tu étais mort ! Nous étions tous inquiets ! Tu avais tant de fièvre ! Ton visage était devenu si blanc ! Si jamais il te revient à l'esprit de refaire une absurdité pareille je te jure….

- Sakura voyons, tu n'exagères pas un peu, intervint Kakashi. Et puis ce n'est pas une manière de traiter un malade.

En effet Sakura avait saisi Naruto par le col et le secouait comme un prunier. Honteuse de son geste, elle relâcha son ami en rougissant. Cependant lorsqu'elle reprit la parole son ton était toujours aussi exaspéré.

- Peu importe ce que dira Kakashi aujourd'hui tu dois rester couché !

- Quoi ! s'écria Naruto horrifié. Mais il faut que….

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas dormir à la belle étoile !

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

C'était vrai, il s'était évanoui mais quelque chose lui disait que cette excuse ne ferait que renforcer la colère de sa camarade. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-elle si énervée un petit rhume ce n'était rien. Il n'avait même pas mal, un petit mal de tête soit, ses membres étaient tout engourdis et un affreux goût de vomi lui remplissait la gorge mais une fois dehors il était sûr qu'il irait mieux.

- Sakura à raison, dit Kakashi, il vaut mieux te reposer aujourd'hui, tu as beaucoup progressé ses derniers temps, tu mérites bien une journée de repos.

- Mais sensei…

- Il serait dommage que tu tombes gravement malade en voulant abuser de tes forces. Dans ce cas là ce ne serait plus une journée d'entraînement que tu manquerais mais plusieurs semaines.

- Kakashi-sensei je récupère toujours très vite, vous le savez bien, insista Naruto. Je suis sûr que je ne risque rien.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, grogna Sakura en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

Naruto déglutit, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de plaisanter, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu dans un tel état. Etait-il vraiment malade ?

- De plus, repris Kakashi, Yamato et moi avons également besoin de repos. Tu n'es pas le seul à travailler dur.

Vaincu Naruto se laissa aller contre le dossier de son lit et ferma les yeux.

- Soit mais qui va me préparer à manger ? dit-il avec malice.

- C'est moi qui m'occupe de tout, dit Sakura d'un ton tranchant et maintenant repose toi !

La discussion était terminée. Il soupira. Sakura en faisait un peu trop mais elle avait toujours été comme cela, pleine de vitalité, très impulsive, un peu trop violente parfois…. Il sourit mais il l'aimait bien. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps à présent c'était normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Et puis quelle idée de s'évanouir dans les bois. A présent il allait manquer une journée d'entraînement, un journée de moins, une journée de plus sans Sasuke. Mais il se rattraperait demain, il travaillerait deux fois plus, il donnerait son maximum, si temps bien est que cela fusse possible. Il s'entraînait déjà tant. Tout ça pour Sasuke ! Et maintenant il tombait malade, pire hier il avait déprimé ! Il avait même songé au suicide et comble de tout à abandonner ! Il s'appliqua la main sur le front, oui, il devait vraiment avoir attrapé un mauvais microbe. Abandonner Sasuke ! Le laisser mourir ! Il ne pouvait pas, même s'il avait voulu il ne pouvait pas, c'était laisser à Orochimaru la possibilité de devenir plus fort, c'était ne pas respecter sa promesse. Et puis Sasuke ne devait pas mourir. Un monde sans Sasuke, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Il s'allongea un peu plus confortablement. Sakura allait lui préparer à manger, il pouvait dormir toute la journée, pourquoi se plaindre.

Sakura ouvrit la porte d'un furieux coup de pieds. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un plateau sur lequel reposait un bol au reflet bleu et rouge, ainsi qu'un verre rempli d'un liquide blanchâtre.

- Salut ! lui dit joyeusement Naruto.

Elle s'approcha de Naruto, qui était assis dans son lit, et lui déposa le plateau sur les genoux.

- Merci beaucoup Sakura de t'occuper de moi.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire découvrant toutes ses dents. Sakura eut un sourire attendri, quand il voulait Naruto pouvait être si adorable.

- Tu m'as préparé à manger c'est vraiment gentil. En plus ça à l'air absolument….

A ce moment il baissa les yeux vers le bol et faillit laisser échapper une exclamation écœurée. C'était une sorte de bouillon d'une couleur oscillant d'une manière inquiétante entre le jaune et la brun. A sa surface flottaient des ingrédients à la forme et aux couleurs étranges, que Naruto n'avait même jamais eu le déplaisir de rencontrer dans ses pires cauchemars.

- Ca à l'air absolument quoi ? demanda furieusement Sakura.

- Absolument dégoucieux !

- Dégou quoi ?

La voyant de nouveau craquer ses phalanges Naruto inspira profondément et saisit les baguettes à côté de son bol.

- Délicieux ! D'ailleurs je vais commencer à le déguster tout de suite.

Il inspira profondément sous le regard perçant de son amie, plongea ses baguettes dans l'immonde potage et….

- Salut !

- Sai, s'étonna Naruto. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son lit son habituel sourire aux lèvres. Naruto profita de cet imprévu pour reposer ses baguettes dans le bol.

- Je suis venu te voir, quelle question.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien. Tu dois souffrir enfermé toute la journée avec Sakura.

- Sai !hurla Sakura en se précipitant sur lui.

Il l'évita par un ingénieux bond qui le porta de l'autre côté du lit de Naruto.

- Voyons Sakura ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se battre dans la chambre d'un malade.

Elle se calma mais ses poings restaient toujours fermés. Elle se rapprocha de Naruto.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Si si.

Il jeta un regard suppliant à Sai qui jeta un regard de dégoût au ragoût de Sakura.

- Sakura si cela ne te dérange pas j'aimerais dire deux mots en privé à Naruto.

Elle parut un peu étonnée mais ne protesta pas.

- Ouf merci, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était ma fin, dit Naruto. Tu as vu ça, ce n'est pas possible, il faudra absolument que le mari de Sakura apprenne à cuisiner. Tu veux bien me le jeter par la fenêtre s'il te plaît.

Sai s'exécuta puis revint se poster près de son ami. Son sourire avait à présent fui son visage et il porta un regard noir et sérieux sur Naruto. Le cœur de Naruto cessa de battre et toute son intention se focalisa sur les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Sai.

- Tsunade à une piste pour Sasuke. Si tout le monde est d'accord on peut partir demain. Tu seras guéri ?

- Si je serais guéri ? Mais je le suis déjà, on peut partir tout de suite même, je peux préparer mon sac en deux minutes et….

- Calme toi ! Tsunade a déjà tout prévu et la date de départ est demain matin.

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite.

- C'est comme ça, cela fait parti du plan.

- Mais….

- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

Naruto acquiesça, peu importait, il avait une piste, et une piste c'était l'espoir. L'espoir de le revoir enfin ! Il ne tenait plus en place, comment Tsunade voulait-elle qu'il dorme en sachant que le lendemain, dans quelques heures à peine, il allait partir à sa recherche ! Et dans quelques jours Sasuke et lui seraient enfin réunis et tout recommencerait comme avant…. Enfin peut être pas totalement, ils avaient grandi depuis la dernière fois, il n'était plus des enfants, leurs relations seraient forcément différentes, peut-être même…. Il rougit tout seul, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Sai

- Oui, oui, répondit Naruto. C'est juste que je suis tellement impatient ! Et puis si heureux ! Je ne tiens plus en place !

Même si leurs rapports ne pouvaient pas revenir les mêmes ils seraient néanmoins réunis et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	3. Chapter 3 : Itachi

J'ai mis romance dans les genres mais les relations avancent très lentement, vraiment très lentement. Et puis j'ai mis Sasuke en 2ème personnage principal, parce que même s'il n'est pas là, on parle beaucoup de lui. Et puis, il faut dire que je ne savais qui mettre d'autres mdr.

* * *

**Itachi**

Cela faisait à présent quatre jours que l'équipe 7, composée de Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, et Naruto avait quitté le village de Konoha. L'indicateur leur avait donner rendez-vous dans un petit village perdu au milieu de nulle part, ils étaient sensés l'y retrouver pour obtenir des informations sur Sasuke. Par malheur pour Naruto, ils devaient prendre le plus de précautions possibles pour ne pas se faire remarquer, au moindre faux pas, Orochimaru aurait pu décider de changer de cachette. Pour éviter un tel désagrément, Kakashi et ses trois élèves avaient fait un détour par des petits chemins inconnus. De plus, cette précaution leur permettait également de passer inaperçus si des membres de l'Akatsuki s'étaient trouvés dans les parages, il ne fallait pas oublier que Naruto était à présent leur cible. Heureusement à présent ils étaient tout proche de leur but, Naruto ne tenait plus en place, s'il n'avait pas eu peur de tout faire échouer, il aurait demandé toutes les cinq minutes à Kakashi combien de mètres les séparaient encore de leur informateur secret. Il ne dormait plus, son esprit refusant de se reposer, emprisonné comme il l'était dans un tas de scénarios impossibles. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Que faire ? S'approcher ? Garder ses distances ? Il ne fallait surtout pas que cela tourne au désastre comme la dernière fois, sinon il ne s'en remettrait pas. Ils étaient restés éloignés beaucoup trop longtemps. Soudain Kakashi s'immobilisa et leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

- Kakashi-sensei ? s'inquiéta Sakura.

Il posa son doigt sur sa bouche et leur fit signe de se disperser. Naruto s'éloigna de son côté, ce genre d'incident n'était pas rare, cela devait être au moins la dixième fois dans la journée que Kakashi leur demandaient de se séparer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela effrayait tant Sakura. Ces derniers jours, elle était de plus en plus pâle et Naruto l'avait surprise de nombreuses fois à le regarder furtivement, le regard indécis. Bien entendu, l'idée de revoir Sasuke la bouleversait, elle les bouleversait tous. Cependant Sakura avait plus l'air apeurée qu'excitée. Pourquoi ? Peut-être était-elle juste malade ? Ou avait-elle peur, après tout Orochimaru était quelqu'un de très puissant, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Sakura, non ce devait être autre chose. Peu importait, bientôt tout irait mieux, pour lui, pour elle, pour Sasuke. Perdu dans ces pensées Naruto ne remarqua pas les deux ombres qui se rapprochaient, quand il se retourna, il était déjà trop tard, une énorme main à la couleur étrange s'abattit sur sa tête.

- Vraiment, quels nullards ! Je ne les aurais jamais pensé si stupides ! Hahaha ! Mais peut-être ne sont-ils pas si bêtes et c'est nous qui sommes extraordinairement intelligents ! Notre plan était tellement génial, il ne pouvait pas échouer.

- Mon plan.

- Ils n'avaient aucune chance d'y échapper c'est obligatoire. Hehehe ! Après tous nous sommes les ninjas les plus puissants du monde !

- Je suis le….

- Personne ne peut nous vaincre ! La force est avec nous !

Mais qui pouvait bien pouvoir hurler de la sorte ? Il fallait être fou, ils allaient se faire repérer et tout leur plan échouerait. Ce devait être Sakura, il n'y avait qu'elle pour crier aussi fort. Quoi que cette voix était plutôt masculine. Et bien que, Sakura dans ses pires braillements extrayait des sons d'une grande virilité, elle n'avait jamais atteint les sommets de celle-ci. Quoique quand elle était enrouée…. Naruto faillit ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir la clef de ce mystère quand il se rendit compte que ses pieds et ses poings étaient liés. L'incident de la forêt lui revint alors en mémoire. Quelqu'un l'avait attaqué par derrière. Mais qui ? Il fut à nouveau tenté de regarder à l'extérieur mais la prudence l'en empêcha. Qui que ce soit ce n'était pas des alliés, sinon ils ne l'auraient pas ligoter, à moins qu'il s'agisse d'une erreur. Il tendit l'oreille et essaya d'analyser les bruits qui l'entouraient. Il analysa le crépitement d'un feu, et la présence d'au moins deux personnes qui discutaient. Leurs voix lui étaient familières mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il entrouvrit un tout petit peu les paupières. Ce qu'il vit faillit lui arracher un hurlement de terreur. A quelques pas de lui, accroupi autour d'un petit feu de bois, se tenait Itachi, le responsable de ses malheurs. Celui qui avait tué ses parents, rempli de haine le cœur si tendre de son adorable frère. Celui pour lequel Sasuke les avait quitté, celui auquel il ne cessait de penser, celui qu'il recherchait. Celui à cause duquel il ne voyait plus Sasuke. Lui ! Itachi ! Avec son habit noir parsemé de nuages rouges, ses rides aux coins des yeux. Un des ninja les plus puissants. Il se tenait là tout près de lui, lui tournant le dos. Il lui aurait suffit de quelques secondes pour lui trancher la gorge et s'en serait fini de tous leurs problèmes. Sasuke n'aurait plus personne à tuer, plus de raison de s'entraîner avec Orochimaru, il reviendrait à Konoha, tout le monde serait content, ils feraient la fête, se marieraient, auraient beaucoup d'enfants, etc…. Seulement, seulement…. Itachi risquait de ne pas se laisser faire, il avait sûrement de très bons réflexes, et puis il était attaché. De plus, Naruto l'avait totalement oublié, il y avait aussi cet espèce de requin bleu, pas très beau, avec son énorme épée. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il venait de se lever. Naruto ferma vivement les yeux en l'apercevant se tourner vers lui.

- Il dort toujours celui-là ! Mais comment fait-il ? Il est pourtant prisonnier avec les deux ninja les plus terrifiants du monde !

- S'il dort, il ne le sait pas.

- Tout de même, il a l'air paisible, on dirait qu'il rêve.

Tout en parlant Kisame s'était approché de Naruto qui ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter. Faire semblant de dormir, il fallait qu'il fasse semblant. Mais comment ? Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi il ressemblait quand il dormait. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose vite, sinon son manège serait découvert. Kisame était tout près à présent il se pencha vers le jeune homme et eut une grimace de dégoût.

- Je me demande bien à quoi il rêve, mais ça ne doit pas être bien beau. Le voilà qui bave à présent, non mais c'est inadmissible ! On dirait un gros bébé stupide. Gaga, hého réveille toi !

- Arrête, dit Itachi de son habituelle voix monotone.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de jours à vivre autant qu'il en profite avant que ce ne soit fini. Et puis il est heureux, je ne comprends pas comment il fait alors qu'il est en si grand danger.

- Même.

- Allez s'il te plaît, je meurs d'envie de….

- Non. Il risque de nous attirer des ennuis. S'il se réveille, il tentera de s'enfuir et poussera des hurlements.

- Je n'aurais qu'à l'assommer à nouveau.

- Non, répéta Itachi.

Kisame poussa un grognement mais n'insista pas. Il alla s'allonger devant le feu, face à son compagnon et dit :

- Bon bah moi je dors, veille bien.

- Je te réveille dans deux heures.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Naruto n'aurait pas pu espérer plus, il faisait nuit et la lumière ne parvenait pas totalement jusqu'à lui. Grâce au ciel, Itachi se trouvait également de dos à lui, il ne verrait donc pas qu'il effectuait quelques mouvements. Il se concentra, essayant de se rappelez son entraînement avec Kakashi. Durant toutes ces journées d'efforts intensifs, il avait été capable de trancher une feuille puis une cascade, deux trois liens ne devraient donc pas lui poser de problème. Il concentra tout son chakra dans la paume de ses mains et tenta de le faire circuler dans ses doigts. Alors qu'il effectuait cette manœuvre, un bruit de frottement retentit. C'était Itachi qui avait quitté sa contemplation du feu de camp pour se tourner vers son otage. Ho non ! pensa Naruto. Si l'Uchiwa avait activé son sharigan, c'en était fini de lui. Cependant Itachi ne donna pas suite à d'autres mouvements, se contentant de surveiller le jeune garçon. Ce dernier n'osait plus effectuer le moindre mouvement, terrifié.

- Itachi, tu fous quoi ? s'écria Kisame.

Naruto sursauta. Heureusement pour lui Itachi avait tourné la tête vers son acolyte.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me tournes le dos.

Itachi ne répondit rien, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. A moins qu'il ne préféra tout simplement se taire.

- Si un ennemi se jette sur moi pour me trancher la gorge, tu le verras trop tard.

Nouveau silence.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour le prisonnier, il dort.

- ….

- Si ses amis nous rattrapent…

- Personne ne me rattrape.

- Gnagnagna, grogna Kisame.

Il saisit sa couette et vint s'installer entre Naruto et Itachi.

- Voilà comme ça j'aurai froid mais au moins je ne mourrai pas.

Et pour renforcer son mécontentement, il se tourna vers Naruto. Le pauvre, ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, le requin bleu était trop près il sentait presque son souffle sur son visage. Néanmoins, il se rendit bien vite qu'il bénéficiait d'un avantage, l'ennemi s'étant mis à ronfler brutalement. Il bénéficiait également d'un certain camouflage, la masse imposante de Kisame le protégeant des yeux perçants d'Itachi. Il se remit donc, avec la plus grande discrétion, à tenter de couper ses liens.

En dépit de ses efforts acharnés, sa libération avançait lentement. Il devait en être à peine la moitié, lorsque les bruits de pas d'Itachi se firent entendre. Naruto s'immobilisa immédiatement et repris son air bêta endormi.

- Kisame.

- Ronpchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

- Kisame.

- Ronrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Kisame.

Naruto se demanda pourquoi Itachi ne secoua pas son ami, ou ne haussait pas tout simplement le ton, parce que là, le requin n'était pas près de se réveiller.

- pbllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Kisame.

Il se tortilla avec énergie et poussa un bâillement semblable à celui d'un éléphant.

- Kisame.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du pauvre Naruto. Ne bouge pas se disait le pauvre Genin, ne bouge pas. Sinon tu laisserais passer ta seule chance de t'échapper et de revoir Sasuke ! Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Pour Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Soudain deux bras l'entourèrent et il se retrouva étouffé contre la poitrine de Kisame. S'il n'avait pas tant désiré revoir Sasuke, et si l'odeur abominable que dégageait Kisame ne l'avait pas paralysé, il se serait s'en aucun doute mis à hurler de toutes ses forces. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses malheurs.

- Mon petit cœur, murmura Kisame.

Le requin tendit les lèvres avec un bruit de ventouses acharnées et crachota de petits postillons en direction du pauvre petit Naruto qui cette fois….

Mais heureusement Itachi était là ! (qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas écrire). Il saisit Kisame par le col de son manteau et le remit brutalement sur ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

- Hahaha, s'esclaffa Kisame apparemment ravi de sa prestation. C'était un test de sommeil.

-…. ?

Un test de sommeil ? se demanda Naruto mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire.

- Ben oui ! s'il avait été réveillé il aurait réagi, c'est obligé ! Je ne connais personne qui est réussi à résister à mon charme.

Naruto n'aurait pas interpréter les choses de cette façon mais il était tout de même heureux d'avoir réussi à déjouer les pièges de l'ennemi. Il n'était pas si nul que ça. Il venait tout de même de réaliser un exploit.

- Bon maintenant tu peux dormir, je vais veiller, dit Kisame. Mais il dort à points fermés il n'y à aucun doute possible.

Itachi ne répondit pas et s'allongea près du feu. Kisame quand à lui s'approcha de Naruto en souriant.

- Il ne bave plus mais il à toujours cette tête de bébé. Il est vraiment très jeune, ce n'est qu'un petit garçon encore.

Petit garçon ? Il allait lui montrer…. Non ! Il devait continuer à l'ignorer.

- Pas étonnant qu'il dorme. A cet âge là, ils roupillent toute la journée, une sieste la nuit, le matin et l'après-midi. Je me rappelle lorsque j'étais petit moi aussi je dormais souvent, dans mon petit lit bien douillet et…

- Kisame j'aimerais dormir.

- J'ai un peu pitié de lui, pas toi ?

- Non.

- Il est encore innocent et pur tout comme moi avant….

- Kisame !

- Ok je me tais.

Il s'éloigna mais contrairement à Itachi tourna le dos à Naruto. Décidément quel être étrange, se dit le prisonnier.

- Kisame surveille le Jinchuuriki.

- Pffff.

A contre cœur il se retourna et posa un regard las sur son prisonnier. Naruto n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour voir son gardien commencer à somnoler. Bientôt ses ronflements se firent entendre et Itachi ne lui faisant aucune remarque, Naruto en déduit qu'il devait lui aussi dormir profondément. C'était le moment ou jamais, il tira fermement sur les cordes qui le retenaient, elles résistèrent un court moment puis se brisèrent. Il se releva sans bruit, et s'éclipsa sur la pointe des pieds. Un fois qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, il se mit à courir mais en prenant encore la plus grande discrétion.

* * *

Fini pour ce chapitre. A l'origine il devait être plus long mais là, ça va vraiment dépasser les bornes. Je le coupe en deux. 


	4. Chapter 4 : Kisame

Je me casse la tête pour les titres, Itachi, Kisame et après ce sera…. Désolé pas de spoilers mdr.

A part cela, je fais beaucoup de répétitions, j'aime bien mais peut-être est-ce que j'abuse un peu, dites le moi, si ça devient trop lourd.

Sinon pour les couples qu'il y aura dans cette fic, c'est ceux que ma copine aime bien (sauf un mdr) donc c'est pour ça que ce sera un peu spécial. Lol Moi aussi j'aime ces couples, mais il faudrait peut-être que je dise lesquels pour ne pas dégoûter mes lecteurs.

* * *

**Kisame**

Il était libre, libre ! Il avait du mal à y croire. Il venait d'échapper à l'Akastuki, c'était trop beau, quelque chose lui avait certainement échappé. Il accéléra, il devait s'éloigner le plus possible, et retrouver Kakashi et les autres, cependant, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait, il faisait totalement nuit et de plus les environs lui étaient inconnus. Pourtant il allait s'en sortir, il le devait pour Sasu… Un bruit derrière lui. Non pas déjà ! Il était épuisé ! Que faire ? Combattre ? Fuir ? Ils étaient trop puissants pour lui et malgré sa féroce envie de se mesurer à Itachi il se rendait bien compte de leur différence de niveau. Mais Itachi avait… Sasuke et Itachi…. Il faillit s'arrêter mais le bon sens le rattrapa, il n'avait pas même un seul plan à l'esprit. Les bruits se rapprochaient. Une idée, une idée vite ! Il devait survivre !

« Bam » Un poids colossal s'abattit sur son dos, le clouant au sol.

- Je t'ai finalement rattrapé, petit démon ! s'écria Kisame. Non mais quelle idée de s'enfuir. Comme si quiconque avait le pouvoir d'échapper à Kisame, le requin sans pitié. Hahaha.

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire, qui fit trembler les feuilles des arbres. Naruto essaya de se relever mais son adversaire était beaucoup trop lourd.

- Pas la peine de te débattre, tu n'as aucune chance. Car je suis….

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! A L'AIDE ! AU SECOURS !HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! SOS ! HAAAAAAAAA ! AU SECOURS ! Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Mais tu vas te taire, s'énerva Kisame en le bâillonnant avec sa main, si tu continues Itachi…

- Je suis là.

- Ha Itachi ! Mon ami ! Tu es réveillé ? Mais pourquoi donc t'es tu levé ? Tu…..

- Pourquoi le Jinchuuriki s'est-il enfui si loin ?

- Le Ginchuurukiki (Kisame prononce mal). Enfui ? Mais non ! Quelle idée ! On faisait juste un petit entraînement.

- Mrrrrrphhhhhhhhhhhhh, fit Naruto se débattant toujours.

- Comme tu le vois j'étais en train de gagner. D' ailleurs comment en aurait-il pu être autrement. C'est vrai, je….

- Bon, soupira Itachi, ma nuit est foutue, on retourne au camp et on repart.

- Quoi ! Déjà ! Mais on a à peine dormi deux heures.

Cependant Itachi était déjà parti. Kisame se releva et calla naruto sous son bras, maintenant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Plch, plch.

Naruto bavait à présent, faute de ne pouvoir crier.

- Non mais tu vas te calmer, s'impatienta Kisame, comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de problèmes comme cela. A cause de toi je ne vais plus pouvoir dormir, Itachi va être de mauvaise humeur et….

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me capturer, se défendit Naruto qui avait réussit à repousser la main de Kisame.

- Mais on est obligé s'il l'on veut augmenter notre puissance.

- Je croyais que vous étiez déjà les plus puissants.

- Nous le sommes, mais grâce à la nouvelle arme que tu va nous permettre de créer plus personne ne pourra jamais nous dépasser.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me kidnapper, j'ai des choses urgentes à accomplir.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, tu es prisonnier.

Il arrivèrent au campement. Itachi avait déjà tout ranger.

- On y va, dit-il.

Et il se mit à courir. Kisame faillit protester mais se ravisa, il ne fallait mieux pas énerver Itachi.

- Pourquoi vous êtes méchants ?demanda Naruto.

- Pourquoi tu ne te tais pas ?

- Parce que je veux partir !

- Tu ne partiras pas !

- Si !

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

- J'y arriverais quoi que vous fassiez, c'est obligé, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas encore sauvé Sasuke !

L'emprise de Kisame sur Naruto se relâcha pendant un quart de seconde.

- Sauver Sasuke ?

- Oui ! Je dois le sauver ! Cela ne peut pas être autrement parce que….

- Parce que ?

- Parce que Sasuke est la personne qui m'est la plus chère !

- Juste pour ça ! s'étonna Kisame.

- Comment cela juste pour ça ! C'est en combattant pour les personnes qui nous sont….

- Ouais, ouais je connais la rengaine, ce n'est que du pipeau tout cela….

- Comment personne au monde ne vous est chère ?

- Si moi !

- Il doit bien avoir quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non.

- Personne ne possède un sourire qui possède le pouvoir de faire disparaître tous vos problèmes ? Personne aux côtés de qui tu souhaiterais être pour l'éternité ?

- Non !

- Personne à qui penser lorsque tu es triste ? Heureux ? Personne pour qui tu sacrifierais ta vie ?

Le visage de Kisame avait perdu toute expression, il semblait plongé dans une de ses méditations rare aux gens de son espèce (désolé mon ptit Kisame mais c'est la vérité ! ). Il ne répondit dit pas tout de suite. Devant Itachi continuait de sauter de branche en branche, sans paraître le moins du monde se soucier du discours des deux ninjas. Finalement Kisame soupira :

- Non, il n'y a personne.

- Ca c'est parce que tu ne connais pas Sasuke. Si tu l'avais rencontré tu ne pourrais plus t'en séparer, toutes les personnes que je connais l'adore.

- Pas Itachi.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je ne comprend pas comment il fait. Surtout que Sasuke et lui devaient bien s'entendre au début. Sasuke devait l'adorer, ils devaient rire ensemble. Quand Sasuke était triste, il devait venir le voir pour qu'il le console. Un câlin avec Sasuke…. Il ne se plaignait jamais, il était toujours le meilleur à l'école, ce devait être le frère rêvé. Comment Itachi a-t-il pu lui faire ça ! Tuer ses parents, l'abandonner ! Quand on l'a connu si souriant, quand il vous a aimé, admiré. Comment peut-on se détacher de lui sans remords ? Faire disparaître de son visage toute trace d'espoir, rien que pour le pouvoir.

Kisame fit la moue, le discours de ce garçon l'ennuyait, il racontait vraiment des choses énervantes. Et puis il devait être fou de ce Sasuke pour en parler de la sorte. Il l'avait vu une fois, et sincèrement il n'avait rien de spécial, beaucoup moins bien qu'Itrachi en tout cas, autant physiquement que moralement. Il paraissait faible et irréfléchi alors qu'Itachi était machiavélique, surpuissant et plus qu'intelligent.

- Question de point de vue. Chacun ses rêves et ses envies. Iatchi c'est le pouvoir toi c'est Sasuke, il deviendra invincible et toi, tu vas mourir.

- Non, je l'ai déjà dit, je ne mourrais pas avant de l'avoir sauvé.

- Sauvé de quoi au fait ?

- De Orochimaru, il veut voler son corps. Et Sasuke est tellement obnubilé par la vengeance, qu'il accepterait n'importe quoi. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire, si jamais, si jamais il meurt….

Naruto sentit les larmes couler.

- Si je meurs, il va mourir, et je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas! Si encore j'étais sûr qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il change d'avis. Je pourrais mourir en paix. Faisons un pacte…

- Non ! Tu es net ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce garçon, à se mettre dans de tels états pour un de ses camarades, c'était si puéril, si grotesque, et pourtant…..

- J'ai une idée. Itachi ! Itachi !

- Quoi, non, s'exclama Kisame, ne l'appele pas comme ça !

Mais c'était trop tard, Itachi bien qu'il ait pris pas mal d'avance sur les deux autres avait entendu les cris du jeune garçon et s'était retourné vers eux.

- Itachi ! Je veux faire un pacte !

- N'importe quoi ! Il divague, ricana Kisame avec malaise, j'ai dû le serrer un peu trop fort.

Cependant Itachi s'approcha, le visage neutre.  
- Vous devez sauver Sasuke !

- Hein ! s'exclama Kisame.

- Oui, si vous me tuez je ne pourrais jamais le sauver moi. Et puis, il baissa les yeux, je ne sais même pas si vivant je pourrais y parvenir, je ne signifie plus grand chose pour Sasuke, à présent… Mais vous ! Itachi ! Vous êtes son frère et même s'il vous déteste, il ne pense qu'à vous. Je suis sûr que quoi que vous disiez, il vous écoutera.

- ….

Voyant qu'Itachi ne réagissait pas, Naruto s'emporta :

- Vous ne désirez tout de même pas qu'il meure. C'est votre frère ! Il vous a souri, il vous à aimé, vous l'avez pris dans vos bras, porté sur vos épaules, et maintenant vous semblez totalement indifférent de son sort ! C'est impossible ! Comment pouvez vous être si dénué de sentiments ? Personne ne compte pour vous ! Vous n'avez que le pouvoir en tête ! Ca ne vous fait rien au bout d'un moment d'être seul ?!

Itachi haussa les épaules et se détourna.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés quelque temps, pour manger et boire. Naruto avait été surpris de la qualité des aliments, bien qu'aucun ne vaille un bon bol de ramen !

- Encore !

- T'en as eu assez, dit Kisame.

- Mais c'est sans doute mon dernier repas.

- Ok, mais arrête de brailler !

- Arigato !

Vraiment ce gamin était étrange, il agissait tout à fait normalement comme si sa vie n'eut pas été menacée. Il était quand même assis à côté de lui, Kisame, un ninja à l'apparence de requin, à la force redoutable.

- Tu n'es pas un peu effrayé ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je sais que je vais m'en sortir !

Quelle confiance, ce garçon devait avoir un grain quelque part. Son histoire avec Sasuke avait dû lui démonter les neurones, pas de doute !

- Encore !

- A non cette fois ça suffit !

En plus il mangeait comme un porc, en produisant de gros bruits de mastications répugnants.

- Mais heu…. J'ai faim !

- Tu rigoles, tu ne fais rien de toute la journée, c'est moi qui te portes. Vire tes pattes de là ! s'écria-t-il.

En effet Naruto avait saisit le sac de Kisame et commençait à fouiller à l'intérieur. Le propriétaire lui arracha des mains.

- Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Itachi je peux le tuer maintenant ? l'implora le requin.

- Non.

- Ben fait, ricana Naruto.

S'il ne se retenait pas il allait lui foutre son poing dans le visage. Il n'avait jamais vu ça, un otage aussi agaçant ! Il gesticulait toute la journée, sans jamais se fatiguer, deux à trois fois par jour il se mettait à beugler comme un cochon qu'on égorge, il mangeait comme quatre et inventait un nombre incalculable de plans débiles pour s'échapper. Cependant le pire était encore lorsqu'il se mettait à parler de Sasuke, à croire que cet autre gamin était une sorte de divinité auquel il fallait absolument vouer un culte d'adoration. Et bien entendu, Itachi ne l'aidait pas. Il restait à l'écart à méditer ou ne rien penser, Dieu seul le sait. Kisame n'osait pas se plaindre, son coéquipier lui semblait bizarre. Soucieux ? Non ! C'était lui qui était soucieux. Les paroles du garçon le contrariaient, pourtant il s'en fichait ! Malheureusement cette question revenait toujours : « Personne pour qui vous sacrifieriez votre vie ? »D'habitude il ne se posait jamais de question, mais celle-là, elle commençait vraiment à l'énerver !

- On repart, dit Itachi.

- Quoi déjà, s'exclamèrent Naruto et Kisame.

- Mais j'ai faim moi encore.

- Je suis fatigué de porter ce mioche toute la journée.

Malgré leurs protestations Itachi était déjà loin. Kisame poussa un grognement et chargea Naruto sous son bras, avant de se lancer à la suite de l'Uchiwa. L'après-midi était bien avancé lorsqu' Itachi s'immobilisa. Kisame inquiet, l'interrogea du regard mais son compagnon se contenta de descendre sur le sol. Kisame le suivit, ils marchèrent pendant un certain temps puis débouchèrent dans un clairière. Soudain Kisame ressentit une présence, il se retourna vivement.

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Itachi !


	5. Chapter 5 : Sasuke

Je voulais dire merci à toutes les personnes qui m'aide chez moi pour ma fic et surtout à mon amie « Fanofsamwise » ou « Etelena » (elle m'énerve à changer tout le temps) qui me corrige les plus gros problèmes de compréhensions présents dans ma fic depuis le début : ) .

Un grand merci également pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, surtout oOYumiOo.

* * *

**Sasuke**

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Itachi !

- SASUKE !

Kisame et Naruto avaient tous les deux crié en même temps, mais l'un avec joie, l'autre avec stupéfaction. Le jeune ninja qui s'était un peu calmé ces derniers temps se remit à se débattre. Sasuke tourna la tête vers eux, ses yeux noirs passèrent sur Kisame sans le voir, puis s'arrêtèrent avec surprise sur Naruto.

- Encore toi.

Il n'y avait aucune intonation dans ses paroles, juste une petite note d'agacement.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce sont eux qui m'ont capturés. Il faut que tu me sauves! Sinon ils se serviront de moi pour devenir invincibles. Tu ne pourras jamais tuer ton frère!

Il avait hésité à prononcer les mots rêvés« Tu es venu me sauver ! » mais il savait trop bien que ce n'était pas le cas. S'il était venu c'était pour Itachi et non pour lui. Cependant il était là, et c'était déjà bien assez. Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme soumis à une intense réflexion.

- Il n'aura pas le temps de devenir invincible, lâcha-t-il finalement, car je vais le tuer maintenant !

Et sans attendre plus, il s'élança sur son frère. Instinctivement, Naruto voulut s'élancer à sa suite, mais Kisame le tenait bien fermement et le pauvre Genin ne put qu'agiter stupidement ses bras et ses jambes dans le vide. Le requin tourna les yeux vers Itachi qui avait agilement évité l'attaque de son frère. Il lança un regard entendu à Kisame, qui acquiesça avant de s'éloigner dans le bois. Le requin s'assit sur une branche haute, d'où il pouvait apercevoir sans mal le combat et desserra son étreinte sur son prisonnier.

- Ne bouge pas sinon tu es mort.

Naruto fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et s'assit à côté de son ravisseur. Il n'avait aucune raison d'intervenir, s'il avait tenté d'aider Sasuke, celui-ci ne lui aurait jamais pardonné, et s'il s'était enfui, il l'aurait perdu de vue. C'était fou ce qu'il avait changé, la dernière fois, tout s'était passé trop vite et il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'admirer les transformations du temps sur le corps de son ami. Maintenant que son rôle se résumait à observer, il pouvait le contempler autant qu'il le désirait. Les deux Uchiwa se battaient avec acharnement, ce combat était très différent de celui qu'ils avaient eu quelques années auparavant, Sasuke était devenu beaucoup plus fort, et Itachi ne lui avait pas encore fait subir la moindre égratignure. Ses cheveux s'étaient encore assombris, sa silhouette était plus fine et ses mouvements agiles et vifs. Il se déplaçait avec une rapidité et une aisance étonnante, sans que cela paraisse lui demander le moindre effort. Naruto se sentit faible, lui avait peu changé, il avait juste gagné quelques centimètres et appris deux ou trois nouvelles techniques. Il s'était fait kidnapper sans même avoir eu le temps d'engager le combat contre ses adversaires, ni réussi à envoyer un seul message au secours.

Les deux adversaires se rapprochaient de plus en plus, ils étaient apparemment à bout de souffle mais Sasuke redoublait de rage tandis qu'Itachi ne parvenait plus qu'à esquiver les coups. Etait-ce bien vrai ? Sasuke prenait-il l'avantage ? Allait-il vaincre son frère ? Si c'était le cas, alors il n'aurait plus aucune raison de donner son corps à Orochimaru et il reviendrait peut-être à Kanoha. Etait-ce la fin de leurs ennuis ? Un détail gênait Naruto, Itachi ne pouvait pas être si rapidement vaincu, les deux frères s'affrontaient depuis seulement un quart d'heure et Itachi était sensé être un des ninja les plus puissants sur terre. Sasuke avait certes gagné une expérience considérable, mais Orochimaru lui-même était incapable de vaincre Itachi, comment aurait-il pu former en si peu de temps quelqu'un de plus fort que lui ? Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il ne rêvait pas, Sasuke semblait bien proche de réaliser son rêve le plus cher.

Soudain Itachi commit un faute, il lança une attaque en direction de Sasuke, concentrant toute son attention en face de lui et dans la puissance de son chakra. Il en oublia de se protéger. Il était hélas trop fatigué, et manqua sa cible, qui se précipita vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante, le sabre pointé sur lui.

La lame s'enfonça profondément dans la chair, sans pitié elle traversa le corps tout entier s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du visage d'Itachi. Naruto poussa un cri étouffé.

- Raté Gamin !

Sasuke poussa un hurlement de rage et retira férocement son épée du ventre de Kisame qui le contemplait avec ironie. Le requin baissa les yeux vers sa blessure. Elle était plus que profonde, et sa tunique noire s'était teintée d'une inquiétante couleur rouge foncé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ricana Kisame, je te ferais payer ça.

Subitement, il eut un sursaut de douleur, le sourire déserta son visage et il vacilla, les mains plaquées sur son ventre. Il tomba à genoux puis s'écroula sur le sol. Itachi n'avait pas bougé, le regard fixé sur son équipier inerte, qui baignait dans son sang. Prisonnier du même sentiment d'effroi, Naruto ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'horrible spectacle. Kisame venait de sauver Itachi ! Il venait de sauver ce tueur inhumain, rien ne l'obligeait à faire ça, rien du tout, Itachi était un être répugnant, un traître qui ne songeait qu'à l'étendue de ses capacités. Il avait assassiné son clan et sa famille ! Pourtant quelqu'un venait de se sacrifier pour lui. Il n' avait aucune raison d'agir ainsi ! A moins que « Une personne qui vous est chère… » Sasuke…. Itachi…. Le jeune disciple d'Orochimaru s'était vite remis du choc, il ne devait pas perdre de temps, de plus son frère ne bougeait plus. Alors pour la deuxième fois, il se précipita vers Itachi , avec encore plus de haine et de folie.

La goutte se détacha progressivement du fil de la lame, pour entamer sa chute. Elle s'écrasa durement sur la terre, dans un bruit net et glacé. Une deuxième goutte de sang tomba de la lame, tandis que le reste dégoulinait jusqu'aux doigts de son propriétaire.

- Keuf Keuf

Sasuke, incrédule, crispa ses mains tremblantes sur sa garde . Horrifié il fixait les deux yeux bleus de son ancien camarade, qui le contemplaient tristement. Son épée venait de pénétrer Naruto, exactement comme elle l'avait fait pour Kisame.

- Sasuke, hoqueta Naruto, je suis… Keuf keuf

Il cracha du sang. Itachi était important pour Kisame, c'était incroyable mais vrai. Naruto le comprenait, quoi qu'aurait pu faire Sasuke, lui aussi aurait agi de la même manière pour le protéger. Bien qu'il ne se voit aucun autre point commun avec le requin, il savait très bien ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir si Itachi était mort. Le désespoir, la solitude, tous ces mots étaient bien faibles comparés au sentiment qu'ils entraînaient. Il était tellement obsédé par le fait de revoir Sasuke, qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que ses ravisseurs puissent posséder des sentiments comparables aux siens. Ils les pensaient insensibles et pourtant….

- Sasuke…., répéta Naruto le yeux embués de larmes.

Pourquoi fallait-il que certains désirent tout régler par la violence. Il aurait voulu le lui dire, tuer, haïr, cela n'entraînait rien de bon. Et dire que tant d'amour et d'amitié seraient donnés à Sasuke s'il revenait. Pourquoi donc n'en voulait-il pas ?

Le visage de son ami changea subitement, de la surprise il replongea dans la colère.

- Dégage de là ! Hurla-t-il.

Il retira son épée sans pitié. La violence qu'il versa dans se geste, déchira sauvagement l'intérieur du corps de son ami, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de perdre connaissance. Il jeta un regard de dégoût au petit corps qui s'effondra sans bruit.

- Imbécile !

Un sourire démoniaque couvrit son visage.

- A présent je ne pense plus qu'il existe quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour te sauver Itachi ! Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé. Adieu !

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Sasuke se retourna. Qui cela pouvait-il encore bien être ?

* * *

Ha, pauvre Sasuke, il n'a pas bien choisi son jour. Je voulais rendre l'histoire un peu plus violente mais je crois que je ne possède pas suffisamment de vocabulaire en la matière lol. Et puis l'avantage c'est que l'action est plus rapide.

Je suis désolé pour mon Sasuke, il est vraiment horrible, mais c'est ce qu'il est véritablement. Et dire que je l'aimais tant…. Bouuh !


	6. Chapter 6 : Mises en garde

Salut tout le monde. Encore merci pour les reviews.

Je sais mon histoire est bizarre mais c'est ce que j'ai dans la tête et puis c'est pour une amie alors j'essaye, je dis bien j'essaye d'écrire ce qui devrais lui plaire.

Bien que ma fic soit un peu étrange c'est un Sasunaru, même si ça ne se voit pas.

* * *

**Mises en garde**

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Sasuke se retourna, il eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir un éclair rose, que l'ennemi était sur lui projetant son poing dans sa figure. Sasuke atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, et avant d'avoir pu comprendre la situation, il se recevait un deuxième coup en plein sur le nez. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur tandis qu'un autre lui broyait le ventre.

- Salaud ! Salaud !

Le son de la voix le ramena à la réalité, c'était Sakura ! Il ne manquait plus que cette idiote ! Il roula sur le côté évitant le poing meurtrier de la jeune fille. Il bondit sur son épée et voulut contre attaquer mais ne put que se protéger le visage avec sa lame. Les poings serrés de Sakura s'écorchèrent mais leur puissance obligea Sasuke à reculer. Les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse ahurissante sans que l'Uchiwa ne puisse faire autre chose que se défendre. La visage de la Kunoichi était déformé par la rage et les larmes.

- Monstre ! Salaud ! Je vais te tuer ! Tu m'entends ! Je vais te TUER !

Ses mains étaient rouge de sang à force de frapper la lame mais elle ne semblait pas en ressentir la moindre douleur.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! A lui ! A Naruto !

Soudain, les coups cessèrent et le corps de Sakura s'éleva dans les airs. Sai venait de la saisir à la taille et l'entraînait loin du champ de bataille. Elle se débattit furieusement mais il ne la lâcha pas. Ils passèrent près de la dépouille de Naruto puis s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Elle vit avec effroi, le corps de son ami diminuer progressivement.

- NARUTO ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas, le laisser là ! Tout seul ! Avec Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Son cœur se remplit de haine.

- JE TE TUERAIS SASUKE ! SALOPERIE ! JE TE TUERAIS !

Elle éclata en sanglots. Sai la déposa doucement à terre.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Mais nous ne pouvions pas attaquer tout de suite. Tu as eu Sasuke par surprise mais s'il avait repris contrôle de lui-même, il nous aurait massacré.

Elle baissa les yeux, elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû agir de la sorte. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus de la disparition de Naruto quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait cru mourir d'inquiétude. Ne pas savoir où il était ? Comment il allait ? Sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer cela la mettait hors d'elle. S'en était suivi une filature interminable. Kakashi avait vite identifié les ravisseurs mais bien que leur nombre fut inférieur, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de tenter une attaque directe. Leur professeur était donc parti chercher au plus vite du renfort, confiant à Sai et Sakura la tâche de suivre seuls les deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Ils avaient ordre de ne rien tenter avant son retour et elle avait réussi à maîtriser son désir de voler au secours de son ami. Lorsque Sasuke était arrivé, elle avait cru tous leurs malheurs terminés, une fois le combat contre Itachi engagé, il aurait été plus facile de venir en aide à Naruto. Pourtant il avait fallu que ce stupide requin intervienne, en se sacrifiant pour son compagnon. Elle n'avait pas compris, mais l'essentiel était que Sasuke allait en finir avec sa vengeance et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Et Naruto s'était interposé. Naruto ! Son petit Naruto ! L'épée de Sasuke l'avait transpercé de part en part ! Son cœur s'était brisé, déchiré, comme c'était si son corps que la lame avait traversé. Et cet air haineux sur le visage de Sasuke, sans une seule lueur de compassion. Elle n'avait pas pu en supporter d'avantage. Tous ces anciens rêves avaient volé en éclats, il n'y avait plus que Naruto ! Naruto transpercé ! Naruto qui ne voyait que Sasuke et qui agonisait ! Elle, ne voyait plus que Naruto ! Naruto et son sourire plein d'espoir ! Son visage simple et joyeux ! Son regard si profond…. Elle allait le tuer ! Sasuke ou non, personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à lui !

Plus loin, dans la clairière, Sasuke avait repris ses esprits. Sakura… Elle avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Tant mieux ! Il se dirigea pour la quatrième fois vers son frère, en marchant cette fois. Qui viendrait l'interrompre à présent ? Kakashi, Iruka, Konohamaru ! Qu'importe qui que ce soit il le vaincrait, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'accomplir sa destinée !

- Stupide petit frère….

Son sang se glaça, il fit volte face mais trop tard. Il se retrouva à terre. Le pied d'Itachi vint lui broyer les côtes, il hurla, l'autre insista. Le visage écrasé contre la pierre, ses lèvres perdues dans la poussière, s'écorchèrent violemment, la saleté envahit ses narines. Itachi le saisit par les cheveux et le releva.

- Comment as-tu pu être aussi naïf. Aussi faible pour espérer pouvoir me vaincre…. Tu es encore si fragile.

Il lui saisit l'avant bras, le retourna et tira dessus afin de le briser. Sasuke, impuissant ne pouvait que survivre à la douleur en mordant ses lèvres déchirées.

- C'était un piège et tu as foncé droit dedans…

- Comment ! C'est faux ! J'allais te tuer ! rugit-il.

- Crois-tu vraiment posséder le don de me blesser. Je te l'ai laisser croire, tu y as cru, comme tous les faibles, qui se croient fort, dès que leurs adversaires leur tournent le dos. Je te testais.

- Mensonges ! Ton compagnon s'est interposé !

- Il y a cru tout comme toi.

Impossible ! Il mentait ! Il était sûr d'être le plus fort ! Il avait été si près du but !

- Et ton ami, à l'esprit vide, aussi.

« Naruto… Tout était de la faute de Naruto ! » Itachi lui enfonça son genou dans l'estomac, son poing dans le visage. « S'il n'était pas intervenu… » Son bras brisé se tordit encore un peu plus. « S'il n'était pas là ! s'il n'existait pas ! J'aurais tuer mon frère ! Il serait mort ! Mort ! »

- Je ne te tuerais pas aujourd'hui. Tu peux encore m'être utile. Et sache que….

Il s'interrompit pour tendre l'oreille.

- On dirait que les renforts de Konoha arrivent.

Il s'éloigna de Sasuke, et s'accroupit près des corps de Naruto et Kisame. Les ninjas étaient encore loin mais avec deux corps à transporter, il ne serait pas assez rapide. Son regard s'attarda sur les deux visages. Les traits de Kisame reflétaient la douleur, il respirait encore, tout comme le jeune garçon. Ce dernier paraissait si triste, de grosses larmes avaient coulées sur sa peau tachetée de sang. Ses cheveux bonds couverts de poussière s'éparpillaient inégalement sur son visage. Sa bouche entrouverte, semblait murmurer encore le prénom de son ami et pourtant Itachi le savait, il était inconscient. Itachi ferma les yeux, et désactiva son sharigan.

- Je dois être fatigué, murmura-t-il.

Il sortit une bande de tissu blanc de sous sa cape et en entoura le corps blessé de Kisame. Puis il le souleva délicatement dans ses bras, avant de s'éloigner dans la forêt.

Sasuke se releva en tremblant, une souffrance atroce lui parcourait tout le corps mais pire encore, son honneur était bafoué. Il se traîna misérablement vers son épée. Il s'était fait avoir ! Encore une fois ! Non ! Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il se dirigea vers le corps de Naruto, entouré d'une flaque rouge. Cependant il restait encore du sang dans son corps. Il eut un sourire sadique, au moins il se débarrasserait du problème Naruto. Il approcha la pointe de sa lame du cou sans défense, leva son bras puis l'abattit avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Cependant aucune entaille n'apparut sur la peau blanche de son camarade. Une lueur rouge entourait son corps, créant comme une carapace inviolable autour de son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que…. ?

- Uchiwa Sasuke ! Encore toi ! grogna une voix menaçante. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, ne touche pas à Naruto où tu le regretteras.

Encore ce démon renard !

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne !

- Ce n'est pas un ordre, mais une mise en garde. Essaye de t'en prendre à lui une fois encore et tu le regretteras.

Il serra les dents, en d'autres circonstances il aurait montré à ce démon qui il était réellement mais ses blessures étaient plus que profondes et les secours étaient à présent tout proche. Qu'importe, il aurait tout le temps, plus tard….

* * *

Tada finit le chapitre, la prochaine fois : Ce qui jadis n'avait pas d'importance…. Avec Orochimaru, Kabuto et Sasuke. 


End file.
